The instant invention relates generally to swimming pool devices, and more particularly, to a pool cover pump devices for above ground pools.
Numerous drainage devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to syphon off water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,421 of Ward, 3,184,764 of West, and 520,146 of Scanlon, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.